


Things We Don't Say

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Requited Love, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: One thing Qui-Gon knows is that when a padawan is in trouble their master will do anything to protect them. You could call it love, but you could never say it out loud.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Things We Don't Say

**Author's Note:**

> *Contains some small spoilers for "Master and Apprentice"

There had been a time, when Qui-Gon Jinn had been a padawan of 14, that his life had been truly in danger. He stood, moments from certain death with a blaster pointed at his head as a bounty hunter proclaimed that she was going to fire.

Then his master had come running out from the underbrush. And for the first time in centuries, as far as Qui-Gon knew, a Jedi had called upon the dark side of the force and summoned what is known as force lightening. The sparks had burst from his fingertips and ravaged the bounty hunter's body. Blood still roaring with fear he had screamed, begged his master to stop. And he had.

And when Master Dooku had turned to face him, his expression was wide with fear. He'd held him in his arms.

"Are you hurt, my padawan?" he'd said. He hadn't cared at all about what he had done or the woman he had nearly killed. He only cared about Qui-Gon. That was when Qui-Gon realized that the Jedi were wrong about love. Perhaps not in believing it was dangerous and distracting, but rather in believing that it was optional. Because Master Dooku had let the dark engulf him to protect his padawan, out of love. So yes, it was dangerous. But despite all logic and reasoning, Qui-Gon loved him, too. In the same circumstances, it was easy to see himself doing the same.

He'd never expected to face such a similar situation. Especially when his and Obi-Wan's relationship had started out so rocky. Though, they had recently found common ground and had begun to understand each other. Still, their relationship was fragile.

Qui-Gon thought of this as he ran through near empty the halls of a ship. Through the comms on his waist he heard Obi-Wan cry out.

I'm coming, padawan. He thought. He reached out with the force to send his padawan reassurance, but he was met with only panic. Obi-Wan was extremely skilled in battle and often took on a meditative state while fighting. If his meditation had been broken, it could only mean that he had been overwhelmed. 

Pushing himself faster with the force, he ran. Droids blurred past him as they went about their tasks. At last he reached the hangar.

There was Obi-Wan, in the middle of a swarm of hired guns. Turns out the Hutts wanted their revenge for Qui-Gon's interference after all. But he wouldn't let Obi-Wan pay for it. Not if there was anything he could do about it.

His padawan could barely keep up with their blasts. Then a shot from a blaster hit his padawan's shoulder. His saber was knocked from his hand and the boy pushed onto his knees. Qui-Gon's heart pounded, he reached out to the force for strength and what he found was something he had never felt before. It was raw, aggressive, everything that Qui-Gon felt. Everything he needed. He let it flow through him, calling the force to do its bidding. His hands tingled with unreleased power. With his lightsaber in one hand, he raised the other, and let all of that building power free.

Electricity leaped from his fingertips into the bodies of the bounty hunters around Obi-Wan. It flowed through each of them and into the next creating a ring of sparks. The only sound to be heard was its crackling. When he released it, bodies fell. Obi-Wan stood. He stared at his master with wide, fearful eyes. Qui-Gon joined him in the center and pulled him into his arms.

"Master?" Obi-Wan said. His voice sounded higher, younger than his now eighteen years.

Qui-Gon took a step back, though his hands stayed on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Are you alright, my padawan?"

The boy nodded. He looked at the bodies on the floor. "But you-" 

Qui-Gon caught his chin. "Don't look at them. Look at me."

Obi-Wan stared at his face. He could feel his conflicted emotions. There was fear, uncertainty, but underneath was relief and love.

"You are mine to protect and I will do so by any means necessary."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, likely to argue, but then he closed it again. His eyes drifted down to the floor.

"I was so afraid," he admitted.

Qui-Gon's hand touched his cheek. His fingers twined around his padawan braid. He wanted to say things like, stay by my side and you don't need to fear. I won't let anything happen to you. He was already in such a dangerous position. He knew he needed to return them both to safety and find somewhere quiet to meditate on what he had done as well as what he was feeling now. It was the responsible thing to do. But this feeling, this feeling of love, was not one he wanted to push away.

His hand moved on to Obi-Wan's shoulder and his padawan winced.

"Let me see," Qui-Gon said, but Obi-Wan brushed him off.

"I'm fine, Master. We should go. We aren't safe here." He wouldn't meet his eye and his cheeks were pink.

His padawan was right, though. They would be in trouble if they stood around. It was time to go. Back on their own ship, Obi-Wan avoided speaking to him. He wouldn't allow him to look at the wound on his shoulder or to tend it. He found a medical droid and sent it to hunt down Obi-Wan to ensure he was cared for regardless.

It wasn't until they returned to Coruscant that they spoke. To Qui-Gon's surprise, it was Obi-Wan who broke the silence first by entering his rooms.

"Master?" He was working hard to hold himself tall and brave, as if he had something to say that Qui-Gon may not like. As if they ever agreed on anything.

"Yes, padawan?"

"Did you mean to kill those people?" His voice trembled. 

"No," he answered honestly.

"No?" Obi-Wan seemed surprised by this.

"No." Qui-Gon said again. Obi-Wan visibly relaxed. "Were you afraid that I had?"

Obi-Wan blushed. "I... the force lightening..."

"It scared me the first time I saw it, too. When my master used it to save me."

"Master Dooku?"

"Yes. When my life appeared to me in mortal danger, my master did the same. And as I did, he acted out of... out of fondness for me."

"Of course... you were only protecting me." He stared down at the floor in apparent shame, but Qui-Gon wasn't sure it was shame for himself he was feeling.

"But you don't approve. Because what I did was forbidden."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I don't mean to seem ungrateful."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I don't find you ungrateful. It's natural that you would be concerned, but I don't have any interest in the dark."

Obi-Wan nodded again, seeming to think something over.

"Now come here, padawan. Let me see your shoulder."

Obi-Wan dutifully crossed the floor to stand beside where Qui-Gon sat. He stood and carefully pushed down the shoulder of Obi-Wan's robe as he loosened his belt. The fabric slipped down to reveal red skin, but Qui-Gon knew the way a blaster burn looked when it was healing. He must have allowed the medical droid to tend him after all.

"I'll have to retire from the temple early, I'm sure," Obi-Wan joked.

Qui-Gon's eyes were fixed on the blemish. He wasn't sure, but he was struck by the oddest impulse. Impulse had saved Obi-Wan's life the last time. Why not indulge it now?

He bent his head and pressed his lips to the skin between Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder, just above the burn. His padawan shivered.

"M-master?"

"You're healing nicely," he said. He noticed how his breathe rose goosebumps on his skin. "Allow me to apply some bacta gel to help it along."

"The medical droid gave me some to apply myself," Obi-Wan said, though Qui-Gon noted that he did not move away or directly contradict him. He supposed they could both use some physical contact after the earlier scare. He was sure that was all this was anyway.

He sat down on the bed with a container of bacta. He coaxed Obi-Wan to sit in front of him, between his spread legs. He padawan sat and shrugged his cloak down further to allow his master ample access to his shoulder.

"Thank you, master. I meant to thank you then, for saving my life. But I was so afraid."

Qui-Gon carefully applied the gel to Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I felt the same way when I saw my master-"

"Actually, master. I meant the bounty hunters. I know Jedi shouldn't fear death, but in that moment I couldn't help it. I would never be afraid of you."

Qui-Gon took a breath. He felt warm in a way he never had before. Even in the moments he shared with his master.

"I was, though, afraid to be near you."

The warmth seeped from his skin. "Oh?"

"Not because of what you did. Because of..." his voice quieted until it broke off. Qui-Gon felt his heart miss a beat.

"Because of what, Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what I felt," he whispered. "What I felt when you saved me. What I feel now. I'm afraid that what I feel is forbidden."

Qui-Gon stilled his mind, thoughts already racing toward the conclusion he most desired. "I've already done a forbidden thing today."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not in the least. I would certainly have regretted not having done it." Job done, Qui-Gon sat with his hand still on Obi-Wan's shoulder. His thumb slowly stroked the skin below the burn. After a quiet moment, Obi-Wan turned. His eyes met his master's before dropping down to find his mouth. He leaned into him, time slowing to a crawl. Then their lips was pressed together.

Qui-Gon was warm again. His hands cupped Obi-Wan's face, gently, afraid that he might want to pull away. He kissed him so slowly, so gently, sensing the boy's nerves, his inexperience. He smiled when he realized that Obi-Wan wasn't nervous about kissing him, he was nervous about doing it wrong. But quickly his padawan realized that this was yet another thing his master could teach him and he began to copy Qui-Gon's movements.

Soft kisses slowly became hungry. Obi-Wan could no longer keep up with his master and was left to simply take what he was given. He moaned against his master's lips, smaller form trembling with pleasure, his untouched body alight with sensitivity, starving to be touched.

They kissed for so long that Qui-Gon wondered about the hour, but he would glady spend days sitting in this position with Obi-Wan moaning and sweet in his arms. He stopped only when he sensed that his padawan needed more. Then he carefully picked him up and laid him back on the bed. Obi-Wan reached for him, pulling him down on top.

Qui-Gon kissed him again, sensing Obi-Wan's relief at the contact. He settled between the boy's legs, pushing up with his knees to spread them open.

"Master," he gasped.

"I have you, my Obi-Wan," he breathed against his lips. Obi-Wan's hands held his face. He stared up at him with absolute adoration. Qui-Gon assumed that his own face was much the same.

"I need..." he panted.

"I know." Qui-Gon let his fingers tease down Obi-Wan's thigh. His breath grew quicker. When he pressed his hand over his bulge he hasped, eyes going wide. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile.

"You don't even touch yourself do you? My perfect padawan always keeping to the rules so astutely."

"We're not supposed to-"

"We're not supposed to do any of this and yet, I don't think I could bare to live without it now."

He moaned so sweetly as Qui-Gon rubbed his hand over his clothes cock. Qui-Gon moaned himself, imaging how perfect he would be on his cock. But he didn't want to push too far. Not tonight. If Obi-Wan had any regrets after this, let it be something they could come back from.

He watched his padawan's face, reaching out to him through the force he could sense his need, his desire, his uncertainty. "Can I touch you, Obi-Wan?"

The boy bit his lip and slowly nodded. Qui-Gon undid his pants and carefully pulled out Obi-Wan's cock. It was just a bit longer than his palm. It was perfect. His padawan moaned so sweetly as he lightly stroked it. His touch was teasing, but he could tell just this much was overwhelming to him.

Qui-Gon reached down and freed his own cock from his pants.

"Force," Obi-Wan quietly gasped. "You're so big."

Qui-Gon kissed him, stroking both of their cocks in his hand. Obi-Wan moaned against his mouth. His body arched and rolled, trying to find the right way to move against him. He gasped as he managed to get his hips in the right position. Always a quick learner.

"Master," Obi-Wan gasped. The combination of something so sacred as their bond as Master and apprentice being tainted by something forbidden brought Qui-Gon over the edge. Feeling the sticky wet of his spend, Obi-Wan gasped, body shivering, cumming beneath him.

Qui-Gon kissed him, slowing down his hand and finally stopping. He cupped his padawan's face in his clean hand and kissed him breathless. Then he stared down into blue eyes.

"Obi-Wan," he said, whispered like a declaration of love. He sensed worry in him, but bigger than that was love in equal measure to his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)   
>  [My Tumblr](https://babybatscreationsv2.tumblr.com)


End file.
